1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an articulating joint for an orthopedic brace for use in post-operative rehabilitation and/or to combat the effects of chronic disease. More specifically, this invention relates to an articulating joint that permits adjustment of a fixed arc of rotation and/or a lockable fixed position for orthopedic braces to provide dependable and predictable movement for a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional orthopedic braces, such as pelvic braces and knee braces, generally require an articulating joint to connect a first brace or cuff on one side of the affected joint with a second brace or cuff on the other side of the affected joint. For example, many conventional pelvic braces include a hip brace connected to a thigh cuff. The joint between the hip brace and the thigh cuff traditionally requires a limit to the range of motion or rotation that the patient may exert on the affected joint. As such, an articulating joint should be adjustable between a first point and a second point along an arc of rotation. More preferably, an articulating joint should be adjustable to permit and/or prevent abduction, adduction, flexion, extension and rotation.
Further, conventional articulating joints are generally compatible with only one type or brand of orthopedic brace. Thus, conventional articulating joints are not compatible with many of the existing orthopedic braces.